Zuko x reedur
by Paula Duwende
Summary: Luv can heel Al wounds
1. Chapter One

"but dad," the prienc pleaded, on his nees

"NO ZUOK" the fier lord barked doggedly. "yuo cannot becom fier lord until yuo mery a PRITY LITLE GIRL!"

"but girls are hurt me!" zuek prostated, touhing his Scar. "you can'T do tihs to me dad! Grils are SMELNKY (thats his phraes meaning "stinky and smely")"

The fier lord stood up and slaped zuek rite on the noes! He holded his noes titely and cried.

"yuo do'nt underdtand mee!" he cried, holding his noes titely like his future wife (THATS YOI! Spoiler alert heehee)

ZUik ran away crieing!


	2. Chapter Two

yuo are shoping for froot at the market.

yuo see a misterstyous hooded man!

"ooh,: (yuo) whisper under yuor breast

The men looks at yuo! He sees yuor gazing Is! Teh firuge wakls uo to yoi

"hai" he purs like a handsome kitten!

He sounded hansome! like atrue men! Yuo feel like fainting.

u do!


	3. hpater 3

u walk up on a fier natoon ship

HUH? you scream (but yuo're still dainty) How am I get here!?

u open youuor eyes

its him! the hooded man!

"zuk9" you explain! You spring out of bed liek a cat and bow cutely. "imean, PRIENC zuk."

he giggles liek shyly. "ples, he insists. "Im jsut ZKUO to you." Then he laffs! It maeks you fel liel laffing tooo! "end U R?"

yuo jmp and scream at the see Ling! yuo forgot yuor manners in front of the PRIENC!

"im (yo) youo say with shuness

zuk smiels at you! Is this the one? he thinks with wunder

he about to fidn out

hee leens in

he slmost kises u! but smoeone barges On.

its Eng!

ZUEK he yells WERE ABOUT TO DESTRO Y the WATER TRIEB!

Zuek puts on his game face. Its time

Yyuo grab his turdy shoulders. On the verge of teers! "w-wh-whe-wher-where aer you goig?"

I am about to fite the waterbenders, he says. Brb.

He flys out teh widnow on his jetpack! He sales into bttle liek a warior men.

You run to the! window

"Hes so brav!" you call out to him as he luanches fier at waterbenders.

"feel the bern!" he yells as he raosts them welldone

Then he winks at yu

Yuo feel the bern

In ur hart!

But oh no! the screen turned blak!

One of the waterbenders through lightning at him!

He fel to teh grnoud.

Yuo ran out of the palace and too his side You rush threw the btatlfield quickly! A waterbender trys to harm yuo, but yuo fierbend them out of hte way! Then a guy trys to bloodbend yuo, but you earthbend him! then someone trys to choke yuo but you waterbend them! Then a guy tries to harm yuo but then he is fierbended!

Ur the AVATAT!

With ur new powers, you rush to Zik's bleeding sied.


	4. Cahtper Four

Zoku walks up gently and with no small degree of masculinity.

'wher am I" he whispers to you

'your're in ur fadder's house," you whisper to him

"BO, NOT MY DAD'S HOESU" he whispers

'yuo were hert so I tuk yuo heer," yuo relpy, crieing. "wat's rong?"

Zueak signed and sit up on his bed. "Me fadder iroh is a crool man. He wants me to be MERRYD to a GURL." Wat he didn't say is that HE watned HIMSELF to be MERRYD to YUO!

But yuo did'nt kno dat. Yuo wnated to be niec to him so he'll leik yuo!

But he already lieked yuo! But yuo did'nt kno dat.

"Y shud yuo?" yuo asked, tilting yuor head liek a cute kitten

*blush* "so I can becum fier lord!" he declared proudly. Then he is blushinge shyly. "butt I canNOT marry a gurl (udder than uuo ) he whispered (he didn't sey "he whispered" he just whsipered "udder than yuo ). Gurls alweis hurt me. I got dis s car when my fader tryd to set me up with this girl. Hr name was MAY and she was SO MEAN! She injury me Lukily she ran away "

"I so srorry," yuo hwisper, looking at his tattoos on his mussels. "I wont injury yuo prienc zuki" Yyuo hug him titely (like he huggee his noes)

He hugign yuo too!

"Srslym" he guffaws, "yuou jsut clal me zuko."

But katara is watching.

Karata doesn't ship you too

Kaatra haets you

Krartrika wnats yuo ded

Kreoferoma wlli do EVRYTIHNG in her power to maek shure dat HAPENS.


	5. Crtahpe Five

Fier lord iroh is siting in the flames.

"Fadder!" Zu yells from a corner

Fier lord looks up from his imporntat bisness. "wat."

"I hav girl."

fl gasps! "wat? o rly?"

you wave at fl and he luvs yuo!

She's so prity! Fl thinks. He secretly wants to mery yuo too! Butt he noes yuor're fateful to zuko and wont mery him so he leeves yuo alone

"NO PLS" somoene yels from the sied. It's kferaeui!

"katara! Zuik yels. Wat?!

I WWNat YUO, ZUIK! End I kno yUO want MY TOO!

FL chuckles hartly and said "ooooooooooh!"

Kumquat points at yuo. "I challenge u to a fite! if I win I mary zuzu! If u in uoy mary zuzu!"

yuo don't like fiteing. Yuove've nevr fot. You're so niec!

But you msut fite for your luv.

"I agree." (yuo) says.


	6. Cauehage Six

teh stage is setup.

yuo stand up and are virbating with nervos! But zuik MUST be win

kweruaerewah is pratising. As he throe watre in the air uo neerly feint of ermbrarsesment! Hwo can u beat her?

Eng fires the starting gun. Yuo fite!

She slaps yuo with water fists! He punches yuo! Yup fly far! Yuo crash into a wal.

You fall unconscientious.

=DREAM-

The psat avatras come to yuor aid! Kora! Eng! Roku! Kiyoshi! Even 1!

'you can do it~" 1 says!

"(yuo), *yuo),(yuo), YUO! The others say! Their'y're on yuor sied!

YUO WAIIK UP.

YUOR'RE IN AVATAT STAET.

The crowd is scaerd! But also odd!

You maek a sfeer of elements! Water! Erth1 fire! Rocks!

Kuteripackapopo tries to run away on her jetpack! But yyo give a chaes!

Yuo grab her ankl and bash her hed! Viliolently against a rok!

She fall to the ground. "GO AHED," she crys, "KIL ME=E. DOIT.

yuo shake yuor hed no.

'Y NOT. Y WONT YUO LET ME DIE. PLS. KILL ME.

No.

"I'LL JUST CONTINUE ANGRY AT YUO.

No.

"I'LL TERRORIZE YUO.

No.

"I'LL KILL ZUIK.

No.

"I'…I'LL…wat? I don't understand. Pls kill me

No.

"I…can't understand…why you're being so nice to me. Please…just let it end.

No.

"I'm…so alone. I can't live without him. I can't live my life. Please. Just…end it all.

No.

"Please…stop…stop being so nice to me…

No.

Why? Why not?

yuo look up.

"Because that would mean giving up on my best friend."

Katara looks up into your eyes. "Wh…what do you mean?"

JSUT KIDIGN you yel as yuo drive seventeen icicles threw her chest!

I'ts over. Yuo win!


	7. Chyeurismatic Seven

Yuo run bak into zok's mussly arms. Yuor're crieing cuz yuo kild a person! But zk pets yuo like a sad kitty end kises yuor teers. away

"its' alrihgt" he says. "yuo weer so brav"

Yuo are sad dat kaulana had to die, but yuo are haopy in zuk's mussls. he hold yuo tite (liek he holding his noes at de begningni of teh story) and – oh no!

He feel blood on yuo!

Yuore bleedign!

"shes bleeding!" ye bellows into the sky.

"its ok," yuo say as yuo lie on teh bed. "i except it for yuo zuk"

Now its's zouk's turn to crie!

All save yuo, he crieies. He treis to waterbend the heeling watter on yuor wuond, but uou do'nt letting him!

"It was wurth it," says uuo explain. zuek cries a lot now!

Evry1 coms to yuor dethbed. Eng, katara, fier lord, soka, toff, zuk, ozai, tielee, azul, and even may! their're all crieiing for YOY!

Zeke hugjs yuo liek a weak kitten and his noes. "all mis yuo, 9yuo)

yuo stop dieing for awile. "theres 1 last ting I hav to do."

yuo kis zuk! Its 1derful.

its his first and last kiss. Its almost like his kiss is poison to yuo, becuoase yuo're dieing! Butt he wuold neeevr posion yuo. Never ever.

yuo pull away and zuk is difrent!

him's Scar is GOEN!

Zuek felt his faec. "W]-W-Wat hapend?"

yuo smiel, even tho yuo are in intense pain. "luv heels Al wuonds."

Zilp cries. Every1 criieing. All them criei accept YYUO. Yuo ar so braev! Yuojust except yur deth,

(sorry im crieing)

then its ovr. yuo die. Every1 leavs except zuk.k he staysat yuor bedsied and crieis.


	8. Epilogue

zuek is a old guy now. He lieies on his fier bed (becus he is FIER LORD!)

he is dieing. ohno

"father don't die" says his (son or dotter yu choose) named "(yuo) jr"

"I hav to" says zuek. "its the rite ting to do. At leest I can be wit HEE now)

(yu) jr is flabrgasted but sad still

zuk does.

(yuo_ jr is crieing. Zuek is ded! No!

But den (he or she u choose) looks at teh sunset and sees a GOST! Its zuk's gost, helding hand wit a strang girl…

Yuo.

He holdign hands wit yuo.

-THE END-


End file.
